1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication system, a display method, and a program which are applied to an electronic mail system and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been present systems for exchanging electronic mails to which various files are attached. In recent years, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-359695, a user uses a wireless communication terminal such as a cellular phone with an image pickup function to attach a picked-up image (or URL where an image is stored) to an e-mail to be transmitted, and transmits the e-mail to a wireless communication terminal at a transmission destination, where the transmitted e-mail text and the attached image are displayed at the wireless communication terminal at a reception side.
However, in the above method, in the case of attaching a moving picture file to an e-mail and transmitting the e-mail, it was so difficult for the user to create, edit, and read the e-mail while confirming reproduced contents of the moving picture file.